This application relates to an interface between a generator/motor wedge and pole tips on a lamination retaining the wedge and coils.
Generators/motors are known, and may include a lamination stack having poles that receive wound field coils. Wedges are generally placed to separate and support the field coils.
In one known type of generator/motor, the lamination stack includes pole tips, which define a channel that captures a portion of the wedge and the field coils. In this prior art generator/motor, an interface surface between the pole tips and the wedges is generally polygonal, or along straight surfaces.
During operation, the generator/motor rotor may rotate at very high speeds, and thus there are centrifugal forces placed on the pole tips, the coils and the wedges. In particular, the wedge and coil may move away from a designed position, and the interface between the wedge and the pole tip may no longer be along the desired straight surface. In some applications, the pole tip has contacted a surface of the wedge spaced circumferentially away from the desired contact surface.
This undesired contact location creates a stress lever arm which is relatively long.
It has been proposed to include a curved surface on the arms.